¡De la Prueba al Altar!
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Drabble ¡O como se escriba! Momento perdido en la infancia de Aang./Primero en una serie de pequeñas viñetas sobre momentos perdidos en la serie.
1. LIBRO AGUA

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Es curioso lo que haces cuando no tienes nada que hacer. Así salió esta historia hace mucho tiempo pero no me animaba a subirla, hasta que dije ¡Vamos! No pierdes nada. Tengo otra allá arrinconada en mi compu que tal vez suba mañana.

Se verá de seguro muy mal estar subiendo y subiendo cuando no he actualizado nada de mis historias, pero espero sepan perdonarme y me dejen muchos comentarios :D

Este es un momento perdido en la histora de Avatar que me imaginé. Es muy cortito, casi un drabble, pero no me resistí a hacerlo.

* * *

**Prueba.**

Hacia seis años que el avatar Roku había muerto. El nuevo avatar debía renacer entre los nómadas del aire, a quienes los sabios de Fuego mandaron las cuatro reliquias del avatar, para que hicieran la prueba.

A todos los niños nacidos en el mismo año en que murió Roku, los mandaron traer al Templo Aire del Norte. Todos los monjes se reunieron en una enorme sala, donde colocaron miles de juguetes de las cuatro naciones y entre todos esos, las cuatro reliquias del avatar.

-Pasen a los niños—indicó el monje de mayor edad.

Los pequeñitos pasaron y les mandaron escoger, entre todos, solo cuatro juguetes. Emocionados, las criaturas analizaron detenidamente juguete por juguete, descartando unos y seleccionando otros, queriendo tener en sus manos el mejor.

Una niña muy bonita encontró entre todos los juguetes una reliquia, la agarró y analizó con cuidado, visiblemente interesada en él. Los monjes observaron a la pequeña, pensando que podría ser el avatar. Pero la niña al ver otro juguete dejó la reliquia en el montón y se fue por una pelota bonita y colorida.

Otro niño agarró otra reliquia, pero al verla la volvió a colocar donde mismo, por no considerarla divertida. Así, las reliquias pasaron entre varios niños que a primera instancia les gustaron, pero que al final, no le agradaron.

Ya todos los niños se habían ido con sus cuatro juguetes, sin que ninguno escogiera al menos una de las reliquias.

-¡Esperen, faltan dos niños!—dijo el monje Gyatso

-¿Quiénes?—inquirió un sabio.

-estos dos pequeños venían conmigo, llegamos tarde porque nos tocó mal tiempo, lo lamento.

-pásenlos.

Uno de los niños era alto, a simple vista fuerte y de mucho carácter. El otro era delgadito, un poco bajito, y sencillo. Los monjes observaron al niño más fuerte, porque parecía tener el porte de un avatar. Vieron con alegría que el niño escogía una de las reliquias, pero cuando vio una espada dorada de juguete, dejó la reliquia en el suelo y se fue a por ella.

En cambio, el niño pequeño vio la reliquia en el suelo. Su mirada parecía algo perdida, como si el objeto lo hubiera hipnotizado, el niño agarró la reliquia y la vio detenidamente, antes de colocarla en su canasta y seguir viendo juguetes. Los monjes miraron maravillados cuando el niño escogió la segunda reliquia, emocionados, sonrieron al ver que el niño reunía en su cesto las cuatro reliquias, muy seguro de querer jugar con ellas.

-¿Cómo se llama este chico?—preguntó un monje.

-se llama Aang—contestó Gyatso.

El monje asintió.

-Gyatso, quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de este niño.

-es mi discípulo, un excelente maestro aire. Si continúa así con su dominio, en no más de tres años conseguirá sus tatuajes.

-¡Tan pronto! Pero si solo tiene seis años…

-es verdad, pero por lo que parece, Aang es el avatar.

-este niño pequeño y delgado, es el maestro de los cuatro elementos ¿A poco no es sorprendente?

-Si, lo es.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Se que realmente no es la gran cosa, pero me gustó la forma en que me quedó. Quizás haga más historias cortitas sobre otros momentos perdidos, eso dependerá de mi inspiración futura.

¡Ash, a quien engaño, de seguro subiré más momentos perdidos!

chao!


	2. Escapar

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, UNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

No hay mucho que decir, solamente me pareció buena idea hacer un drabble acerca de esto. Es otro momento perdido en la infancia de Aang.

* * *

**Escapar.**

Aang corrió hacia su habitación, reprimiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sentía una desesperación impresionante. Encontró su cuarto y entró en él, cerró la puerta con brusquedad y se tiró en la cama. Lloró.

_Solamente quiero lo que es mejor para él—dijo Gyatso._

_Pero importa más lo que es mejor para el mundo—contestó el Monje_

¿Qué? ¿Acaso él no era de su importancia? ¿Él no importaba? ¿Tenía que sacrificarse completamente por el mundo solo por ser el Avatar?

¡No era justo! Él no quería ser el Avatar. No quería cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar la paz de todo un mundo. No quería sacrificar su propia felicidad para poder hacer feliz a las demás personas. Eso no era justo ¡Nada justo!

Tú y Aang serán separados. El Avatar será enviado al Templo Aire del Este para ser entrenado—fue el veredicto final.

Otra injusticia. Gyatso, su mentor, un padre para él, la única persona que lo comprendía. ¡Y lo querían separar! ¿Con qué derecho tomaban decisiones sobre su vida? Era _su_ vida. Suya y de nadie más. Él quería seguir con Gyatso, él no quería ser el Avatar. No quería.

Ahora menos que le obligaban a separarse de lo que más amaba. Le gustaba el Templo Aire del Este, pero el Templo Aire del Sur era su hogar, donde creció y aprendió. No podían arrebatarle todo lo que amaba, conocía y quería, solamente por ser el Avatar.

Y odió como nunca antes el ser Avatar. Todos los sacrificios que conllevaba. No los quería cargar.

Quería ser libre de ese peso, de esos monjes que tomaban decisiones sin pensar en sus sentimientos. Y decidió que lo sería. Irse… si, irse era lo mejor. Buscar un lugar donde pudiera ser feliz, donde nadie nunca supiera que era el Avatar.

Con ese pensamiento, escribió una carta para Gyatso. La dejó en la cama. Miró por la ventana a sus amigos, todos, los bisontes voladores, los lémures, los monjes. Miró por última vez a su templo, antes de abrir el planeador y volar.

Volar lejos… muy lejos de ahí.

Escapar.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¡Espero comentarios!


	3. Perdido

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Me he emocionado haciendo estos pequeños drabbles, así que seguramente haga toda una colección de ellos. He decidido que todos serán acerca de la vida de Aang; ya saben, momentos perdidos, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, adentrarse más a él. Por eso cambiaré un poquito el formato de esta colección, pero eso será más adelante.

* * *

**III.-Perdido.**

Desesperación, frustración, decepción ¡Todo se juntó en su interior! El mar de emociones que bullían escandalosas por su cuerpo entero se alzaba en gigantescas olas que lo arrastraban hacia la profanidad de su interior. Aquel interior tan corrompido y oscuro del que temía demasiado ¡No quería ir ahí! ¡No!

Hizo mal, lo sabía. El karma le estaba regresando su pecado con el castigo justo. El pánico que sentía era aterrador y más lo era saber merecedor de él.

Escapó ¿Quién era él para escapar de su destino? ¡El destino ya estaba escrito! Él estaba condenado irremediablemente a ser el Avatar, le gustase o no. Pero aquella noticia tan inesperada, la desadaptación a la que lo condenaron, la esporádica decisión de escapar; todo se mezcló en su interior como un batido de emociones confusas.

Su confusión era enorme y su perdición aún más. Demasiado perdido como para poder saber dónde estaba, se limitaba a luchar. Luchaba por no adentrase en su propio interior. Sabía que en ese momento su corazón era un órgano herido y estar con él era sinónimo de dolor. No quería sufrir y perderse en esas emociones dolorosas. Quería alejarse de ellas y la única forma de hacerlo era nadar desesperado por alejarse de ahí.

Pero las olas de su mar interno eran más grandes de lo que jamás pensó. Y lo seguían empujando al fondo, al centro y núcleo de su confusión, de su dolor, de su desgracia ¡No quería! ¡No quería ir ahí! ¡No, no NO! ¿Es que ni en eso podían complacerle?

Perdido en su propio interior, no se percató de que también lo estaba en el exterior. Solo cuando se rindió en aquella lucha contra sí mismo, pudo abrir los ojos y percatarse de dónde estaba.

¡No solo había olas emocionales, si no también reales! Estaba dentro del mar ¿Qué había pasado?... Appa detrás de él le hizo recordar, vagamente, la tormenta que fue incapaz de sobrellevar.

_Abandónate… suelta tus miedos_

Susurró una voz dentro de él. Quería actuar, salvarse a sí mismo, salvar a Appa y sobre todo: reparar su error. Regresar con los Nómadas del Aire y cumplir su destino ¿Para que escapar y luchar contra ti mismo?

Y en el momento exacto en que soltó sus miedos, una poderosa fuerza lo abrazó y un frío intenso le siguió. Lo último que supo o pudo sentir, fue la oscuridad fría sumergirlo en su conciencia interna. Ya no había un mar desencadenado de emociones dentro de él, si no un tranquilo río, con cause relajante.

Se hundió en ese río y no salió de ahí en años.

* * *

Pienso que al menos, así debió de haberse sentido Aang mientras caía al mar. Me pareció que sería una buena metáfora comparar su tormenta interna con la externa. Ahí en comentarios me dicen qué piensan.

chao!


	4. Despertar

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS.

Ya que planeo seguir con la vida de Aang, por el momento me enfocaré desde que escapó hasta poco después que vista el Templo Aire del Sur. **NisseBlack,** tomé en cuenta tu consejo, estoy escribiendo un drabble sobre cómo se siente Aang al entrar en el estado avatar, pero ese capítulo lo subiré más adelante.

Este me quedó un poco más largo que los anteriores, pero ningún capítulo sobrepasará las dos hojas de word (si no ya no serían drabbles o viñetas, como prefieran decirles)

Procuraré no tardarme mucho en actualizar.

* * *

**IV.-Despertar.**

_Ven_

Susurraba una suave voz.

_Ven conmigo_

Insistía.

_Regresa…_

Por más que intentaba identificarla, Aang era incapaz de reconocer esa melodiosa voz femenina. Era todavía más dulce que la soprana voz de las afables sacerdotisas en los Templos Aire del Este y Oeste.

¿De dónde provenía esa dulce melodía? ¿Quién entonaba con tan delicado sonido esa plegaria? En su pecho nació una curiosa sensación, su corazón palpitó alegre al escuchar esa voz; era como si pudiera reconocerla y demandara acudir hacia su dueña.

Aang si quería ir. Conocer a esa persona. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta ¿Dónde estaba? A su alrededor todo era oscuro, no podía ver nada. Las tinieblas aterradoras solamente permitían la presencia de una niebla que hacía todavía más difícil el saber dónde se encontraba.

Caminó, tanteando con sus brazos extendidos frente a él, en un desesperado intento de buscar.

_Te estoy esperando… ¡Vuelve!_

La voz hacía eco, su sonido distante parecía provenir de todos lados y, a la vez, de ningún lugar. Ahora que la desesperación tomó absoluta posesión de él, corrió. Sin saber hacia dónde iba, sin poder mirar, y sin ningún solo sentimiento de duda en su interior, corrió despavorido en su ansiada búsqueda de encontrar aquella voz.

Siguió su camino, hasta que algo pareció agarrar su tobillo e inexorablemente cayó al suelo. El duro golpe aturdió sus sentidos, pero dejó pasar el dolor que recorrió su entero cuerpo en segundos. Tan rápido como apareció, el dolor se fue y en su lugar, Aang pudo ver una hermosa luz celeste guiarlo hacia un lugar mejor.

Y si que era un lugar mejor. Un hermosísimo prado rodeado de altos árboles frondosos y decorado con las más exquisitas flores de distintos colores, formando un arco iris en el verde césped. En el centro del prado, estaba la silueta de una mujer que vestía una bella túnica azul, que ondeaba con el viento, su cabello siguiendo el suave baile iniciado por el aire.

Conforme Aang se acercaba, pudo distinguir mejor la complexión de la mujer. No era muy alta, pero tampoco bajita. Era delgada y morena. Su rostro le era imposible de ver, sin embargo, la mujer parecía calmarlo. Su corazón saltó nuevamente y sintió unas enormes e indescriptibles ganas de abrazarla, tenerla a su lado.

Escucho el suave tintineo de campanas que era la risa de aquella chica.

_Ven… por favor, vuelve conmigo…_

-Eso quiero—dijo Aang.

Ella abrió sus brazos y sonriendo, Aang corrió hacia ella. Sus pies sintieron la suavidad del césped acariciándolo y olfateó aquel delicioso aroma de flores silvestres. Estaba más feliz de lo que pudiera recordar y mientras más se acercaba a ella, más feliz se sentía.

Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, todo se oscureció. Desorientado y confundido, Aang sintió un inmenso frío alrededor suyo y su cuerpo ligeramente entumido. Un aliento cálido golpeó su rostro. Sus pesados párpados lucharon por abrirse y Aang pudo ver todo blanco… todo menos el hermoso y ligeramente angustiado rostro de una morena mujer.

Sonrío para sus adentros. Su pecho volvió a saltar ahora con más fuerza.

Desde el primer momento, desde que despertó y lo primero que vio fue a ella, ya sabía que estaban unidos por algo más profundo que una simple amistad.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¡Oh, ojalá que sí! Por favor, dejen comentarios ¡Me animan!

chao!


	5. Memoria 1

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Lo pondré así de simple: tenía ganas de actualizar algo y solamente tenía este capítulo terminado. Triste ¿No? ¡Pero actualizaré las demás, os lo prometo! Me estoy chiflando con esto de los drabble, creo que, acomo voy, esta será una colección muy larga.

* * *

**Memoria 1.**

_-¡Hey, Aang!—gritaba Yinsu, un aprendiz de Maestro Aire de apenas doce años-¿Quieres jugar o no?—preguntó, con un balón en mano._

_Aang, de once años y medio, acababa de recibir sus tatuajes hacia pocas semanas. Le sonrió a Yinsu antes de contestar._

_-Con mucho gusto._

_-Bien, yo seré un capitán, tú el otro._

_-Empieza._

_Los dos niños se turnaron y pronto formaron sus equipos. Corrieron entusiasmados a la cancha de Balón-Aire. Los porteros se colocaron en sus posiciones y los demás niños se distribuyeron equitativamente a lo largo de toda la cancha. Un chico mayor de dieciséis años que estaba cerca decidió arbitrar._

_-¡Ya!—gritó._

_Inmediatamente después de aquella palabra, Aang usó sus poderes y mandó a la pelota justo hacia la portería contraria. Otro niño creó una brisa que empujo el balón hacia su compañero defensor, el cual la mandó hacia la portería para anotar. El defensa, listo, creo una barrera de aire en donde rebotó la pelota. Aang la agarró con una brisa y volvió a lanzarla con mucha más fuerza. Esta vez la pateó y la pelota rebotó en los pilares de madera hasta caer en la portería._

_El equipo anotador entonó al unísono "¡Punto!" y felicitaron a Aang por aquello. Éste sonrió._

_El balón fue puesto nuevamente en cancha. El equipo contrario mandó una enorme cantidad de brisas para distraer a los jugadores mientras otro jugador mandaba la pelota hacia la portería. El portero, inexperto, quiso usar una ráfaga para desviarla. Pero le salió tan mal que él se cayó a la nieve. Una barrera de aire convertida después en corriente mandó a la pelota directo hacia la otra portería, anotando de nuevo: Aang ya había conseguido dos puntos para su equipo._

_Al final del juego, el equipo de Aang ganó con doce puntos a su favor; el otro equipo perdió al anotar solamente cinco puntos. Aang estaba verdaderamente feliz, se había divertido mucho._

_Siempre era así con sus amigos. Había sido, desde que tenía memoria, el mejor Maestro Aire entre su generación. Jugar siempre le era de lo más entretenido y disfrutaba convivir con sus demás compañeros en el Templo Aire._

Eso pensaba Aang, mientras veía la inhóspita cancha de Balón-Aire, con los pilares de madera hinchados, la hierba amenazando con cubrirla, y la nieve rodeándola toda. ¿Por qué estaba tan abandonada? ¿Acaso, por la guerra, ya no les dejaban jugar?

-Ahí solía jugar balón-aire con mis amigos—le dijo a Katara y Sokka—Todo está tan cambiado…

Miró de nuevo al Templo Aire del Sur. Había algo en su antiguo hogar que no le era reconocible. Estaba tan descuidado, maltratado, deshabitado, despoblado ¿Acaso fue abandonado por los Maestros Aire, en su intento por protegerse? ¿Se fueron todos a los demás templos, escapando de la Nación de Fuego? ¿Dónde estaban los Maestros Aire?

* * *

¡Finito!¿Qué les pareció?

espero comentarios.

chao!


	6. Descontrol

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Gracias nuevamente por todos los comentarios! ^.^

Este pequeño drabble va dedicado a **NisseBlack**, que me inspiró y dio la idea para escribirlo ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

**VI.-Descontrol.**

Y lo miró.

Ahí, delante de él, estaban miles de esqueletos con las harapientas vestimentas rojas, típicas de la Nación de Fuego. Esos soldados—su rango distinguible por los cascos—rodeaban otro esqueleto que Aang no tardó en reconocer. El collar de madera tallada y pintada aún colgaba de ese cuello, hecho hueso, adornando la polvorienta túnica anaranjada.

-Gyatso—susurró.

El dolor era demasiado intenso. Ahí estaba el esqueleto de su mentor, de su padre. Gyatso estaba muerto, asesinado por soldados de la Nación de Fuego.

_-Creo que estuviste en el hielo por más de cien años—había dicho Katara_.

Y ella tenía toda la razón.

Su pecho se encogió. El abrazador dolor de perderlo todo cayó sobre sus hombros. El templo estaba desierto, porque ya todos los monjes estaban muertos; sus amigos, compañeros, maestros ¡Todo, destruido por el fuego! No pudo evitarlo. Era demasiada esa sensación de pérdida. Lloró.

Y en medio de ese llanto, causado por el dolor, surgió una rabia inmensa. Rencor, coraje ¡¿Cómo se atrevía la Nación de Fuego a hacer semejante crimen? ¡Bajo que autoridad destruyeron los templos y aniquilaron toda vida en ellos! ¿¡Quiénes se creían que eran!

Un intenso odio hacia aquel pueblo lo acometió de pies a cabeza. Furia causada por una depresión, que lo cegó. Solamente pudo sentir como si una puerta, en lo profundo de su ser, se hubiera abierto. De esa puerta emergió una energía intensa, inmensa, que recorrió todo su cuerpo en microsegundos. La energía no era nada dolorosa. Todo lo contrario, era una parte de él. Un poder impresionante que jamás creyó poseer.

Pero esa energía estaba siendo guiada por toda su ira. Se sintió trasladado. La energía tomó absoluta posesión de su cuerpo y él no supo ni cuándo ni cómo, quedó encerrado en su propio ser. No era consciente de nada, salvo de la ira tan intensa, de abrasador dolor que lo consumía como llamas incandescentes, y la energía que su cuerpo emanaba.

-¡Aang!—alguien gritó.

El grito para él fue apenas un susurro. No pudo siquiera distinguir de quién era la voz. Se hundió todavía más en aquella rabia, en ese descontrol absoluto que era la combinación de energía, dolor y cólera.

-¡Aang!—volvió a gritar esa voz, ahora más lejana. Pero a él no le importaba esa persona que lo llamara. Nada le importaba ya.

-Sé lo que es perder a alguien a quien quieres—dijo esa voz. Aquello comenzó a interesarle, pero después recapacitó:

¿Qué sabía esa persona acerca de perder todo tu mundo, todo lo que conociste y amaste?

La rabia solamente creció más. Y más. Y más. ¡Ya no había cómo detenerla! La energía que fluía en su cuerpo era cada vez más fuerte. Parecía crecer con su ira y llegó un momento en que aquella energía tomó toda posesión de su cuerpo, arrojándolo a un oscuro pozo de más descontrol. En ese pozo, la voz sonó ahora un poco más clara.

-Lo experimenté cuando la Nación de Fuego me quitó a mi madre.

¿Quitar una madre? ¿Quién era esa persona? Y ya que estaba en preguntas ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Comenzó a sopesar, la rabia tuvo que ceder a esos nuevos pensamientos alojados en su mente. La energía, alimentada por el enojo, cedió de la misma forma que él.

-Pero ahora tienes una nueva familia…

Esa voz… ahora sonaba más fuerte y más clara. Era de una mujer, eso era indudable. Comenzó a salir de ese pozo, entonces, pudo sentir su cuerpo. Sus miembros estaban rígidos, la energía aún era enorme y salía de él por medio del Aire-Control. El poder era inmenso y temía que se le saliera de sus manos.

-Sokka y yo somos tú familia ahora…

¿Sokka?... ¡Katara!

Y al recordar ese nombre, todo rastro de duda y de cólera desenfrenada desapareció. La energía fue nuevamente apresada bajo llave tras esa puerta en lo más profundo de su ser. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y el pudo sentir la presencia de sus amigos.

¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

Bueno, este drabble no fue nada sencillo de hacer. No encontraba una forma fácil de explicar lo que creo yo debe sentir Aang cuando entra en el Estado Avatar... se me ocurrió la idea de la puerta, que espero les agrade.

Por último, pero no menos importante: ¡Dejen sus comentarios! Me animan mucho...

Chao!


	7. La Carta

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado leyendo estos drabbles y comentando. He abierto un nuevo foro, para que se discutan TODOS los temas que quieran acerca de Avatar... me faltan algunos pots por crear, pero los haré pronto.

Este drabble lo hice pensando en una parte de la serie que me dejó con algunas dudas... ya saben, de esas cosas que quisieras saber y nunca te dicen. ¡Comenten! :)

* * *

**VII.-Carta.**

-¿Nos vamos, Aang?—preguntó Katara.

-Solo déjenme ver un lugar más—les contestó, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del Templo y vio a Katara y Sokka caminar tras él. Se paró y les dijo—Déjenme ir solo, por favor.

Katara miró a Sokka con angustia, antes de ver nuevamente a Aang, que les daba la espalda.

-Bien—contestó con renuencia.

Aang entró al templo y caminó por los pasillos cubiertos de polvo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, donde se detuvo en seco. Empujó la puerta, para abrirla, pero estaba estancada, la madera hinchada por la humedad y el descuido del tiempo. Retrocedió, cerró los ojos y movió sus manos, creando una corriente de aire tan fuerte que tumbó la puerta inmediatamente.

Entró. Era su habitación. Miró con nostalgia el cuarto en el que, de antaño, vivió. Cuando el Templo era esplendoroso, los monjes vivían, el mundo estaba en paz y él no sabía que era el Avatar. Recorriendo cada rincón del lugar con su mirada, se sorprendió de ver un rollo de papel tirado en el suelo.

Se inclinó y lo agarró, el papel estaba húmedo y viejo, lo cogió con bastante cuidado para no romperlo. Lo abrió delicadamente y pudo ver unos trazos. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que era la carta, escrita de su puño y letra, dirigida al Monje Gyatso. Los símbolos estaban ligeramente borrosos, pero aún así, eran entendibles. Y sobre todo, él recordaba perfectamente lo que le escribió. Pues aunque habían pasado cien años, para él, fueron solo unos días.

_Querido Gyatso._

_Lamento causarte tanta congoja, porque sé que cuando leas esto probablemente estés preocupado o sorprendido. Soy un cobarde, lo reconozco, pues no tuve el valor de mirarte frente a frente para comunicarte esta decisión que he tomado._

_Sé que no gano nada con escapar de mi destino. Quizás solo retrasar lo inevitable. Pero no puedo seguir viviendo de esta forma, con tanta presión a mí alrededor, esa carga tan pesada sobre mis hombros, la incomprensión de la gente con quien vivo._

_Me duele dejar el Templo Aire del Sur, porque es mi hogar, lugar donde crecí, fui criado e hice amistades. Y lamento abandonarte de esta forma, Gyatso. Eres mi mentor, el padre que no tuve, y espero sepas perdonarme. Probablemente no nos volvamos a ver… quizás es un adiós para siempre._

_Adiós. Gyatso._

_Atentamente:_

_Aang, tu pupilo._

Volvió a enrollar el pergamino, y se contuvo de no llorar. Respiró profundamente para que esa puerta interna suya no se abriera. Lo último que quería era perder el control nuevamente y en ese lugar.

Colocó el pergamino sobre la mesa de madera carcomida que reposaba detrás de la tumbada puerta. No quería llevárselo, pues le traería recuerdos muy amargos. Salió de su cuarto y caminó rumbo a Appa, donde le esperaban Sokka y Katara. Lo mejor era ir con ellos ya, salir de ese Templo abandonado que tantos recuerdos y dolor le traían. Escapar nuevamente, para variar.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? En unos tres días, más o menos, subiré el próximo drabble, ya lo tengo concluido.

¡Dejen comentarios, por favor!

chao!


	8. Resignación

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, UNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS.

No hay mucho que decir, solamente agradecer a quienes leen el fic. Este es el final de la parte 1, la parte 2 comenzará con el próximo episodio, que subiré rápidamente.

* * *

**VII.-Resignación.**

Ese era el sentimiento que llenó completamente a Aang cuando Appa se alzó para volar, alejándose del Templo Aire del Sur. Volteó la cabeza para ver como su antiguo hogar se hacía cada vez más pequeño conforme se alejaba definitivamente de él.

-No te sientas triste Aang—le dijo Katara a modo de consuelo—Probablemente podremos regresar al Templo Aire del Sur cuando pase un tiempo.

Él le sonrió, para esconder su tristeza.

-No te apures por eso Katara—le contestó—Sé que volveremos, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Como buscar un poco más de comida—agregó Sokka.

-¿No tuviste suficiente con la fruta que te dio Momo que, además, no pudiste compartir?—dijo Katara con enojo, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-No—respondió el chico.

Aang sonrió e ignoró el resto de la discusión. Momo se acurrucó a su lado. Él acaricio suavemente el blanco pelaje de su nueva mascota, idéntica a las muchas que tuvo en el Templo antes de escapar. Nuevamente sintió tristeza al recordar que Momo era el último lémur-murciélago ¿Acaso toda la cultura de los Nómadas del Aire se perdería?

Ese cuestionamiento le devolvió la imagen del Templo Aire del Sur, ya desaparecido a la distancia. El problema no era saber que volvería, como dijo Katara. El punto es que Aang _temía_ volver. Estar ahí significaba recordar toda su infancia, a sus amigos, a los monjes, todo su pueblo destruido durante su ausencia.

Aquello era demasiado doloroso. Se sentía culpable por haberlos dejado a su suerte. Y también sentía bastante tristeza por Gyatso, asesinado ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

Cabizbaja, Aang solo pudo llegar a una solución: resignarse. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ante todo, debía mantener su optimismo. Inhalo profundamente antes de asimilar aquella resignación. Lo que pasó, pasó, y nada se podía hacer para cambiar el pasado. Pero el hoy era un regalo y debía disfrutarlo al máximo.

Su rostro adquirió una sonrisa brillante cuando recordó al Elefante Koi.

* * *

Supongo que no hay nada más que decir.

Espero ansiosa sus críticas y comentarios.

chao!


	9. Parte 2: Por el Reino Tierra

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, UNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRBIENDO ESTOS DRABBLE.

Aquí inicia la segunda parte del Libro Agua, este el cambio de formato que agregué a la historia. Cada libro (temporada) será dividido, y cada división marcará un nuevo inició en el conteo de los capítulos, de ahí que los pusiera en números romanos. Díganme que les parece.

Este drabble se me ocurrió mientras veía el capítulo "Las Guerreras de Kyoshi" me pareció buena idea hacerlo, mostrar más amistad entre Aang y Kyoshi, como la hay entre Aang y Roku. Vale admitir que los ideales de Kyoshi son casi opuestos a los de Aang, pero considerando la tolerancia del chico no me pareció tan descabellado hacerla.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Lizmi:** Créeme, a mi también se me partía el corazó nada más en lo que imaginaba el capítulo, más cuando lo escribía. Pobrecillo... pero a fin de cuentas así debió sufrir.

**NisseBlack**: Reitero, ese sufrimiento es el que imagino y demostró Aang. Pretendo ser fiel a la historia... ¡Aunque llore escribiéndola! sniff, sniff.

* * *

**LIBRO AGUA.**

Parte 2: Por el Reino Tierra.

**I.-Estatua.**

Se alzaba imponente en el centro del pueblo. Sobrepasaba cada cabeza de cada persona que a su alrededor caminaba. Había visto desde la ventana de la habitación que le dieron cómo la pintaron minuciosamente para hacerla más hermosa de lo que hubiera pensado.

Sus ojos se fijaron durante un momento en los ojos pintados del Avatar Kyoshi. Eran cafés, como lo eran la mayoría de los ojos de gente nacida en el Reino Tierra. Esos ojos estaban pintados con delineador negro que cubría sus cejas y los párpados de rojo, que sobresalía sobre la pintura blanca que cubría la cara.

El vestido era de color verde, en dos tonalidades diferentes, uno más intenso que el otro. Además, tenía rastros de un bordado amarillo algo opaco, que simulaba el color de la tierra. Sobre su cabeza estaba colocada esa especie de corona dorada, que hacia juego con los abanicos dorados que portaba en sus dos manos. El cabello, castaño, caía por la espalda; corto y listo, bien tallado.

Sintió gran atracción por esa estatua. Los ojos quedaron fijos en los ojos de la otra. Estaba viendo una de sus encarnaciones pasadas. Los lugareños le decían que el Avatar Kyoshi había sido una mujer fuerte, de gran determinación y firme. Le encantaban los niños y constantemente jugaba con ellos, ayudar le era gratificante y además, había fundado ella la isla: Isla de Kyoshi.

Vio la grandeza de un Avatar antecesor suyo, y se sintió inmediatamente pequeño, intimidado ante la majestuosidad que fue en una vida pasada, y lo poca cosa que era ahora, como un niño de doce años incapaz siquiera de proteger a su gente, menos al mundo.

_No debes ser tan duro contigo mismo _susurró una voz dentro de su mente, la voz correspondía a una mujer, y era fuerte pero dulce al mismo tiempo. _Jamás ocurren cosas que carezcan de sentido, el optimismo va con la firmeza y debes poseer ambos para devolver el equilibrio al mundo. A veces, adquirimos grandeza, otros nacen con ella._

_¿Quién eres?_ Contestó Aang con la voz de sus _pensamientos ¿Porqué me dices éstas cosas?_

_Soy aquella a quien vez en estos momentos, y cuya grandeza corre por tus venas_. Le dijo. _No estas solo Avatar Aang, tienes un legado entero de vidas pasadas apoyándote. Es momento de que dejes atrás el pasado y comiences a confiar en ti mismo. El futuro está en tus manos._

_Eso no es muy alentador_… No recibió ya respuesta alguna _¿Fue acaso el Avatar Kyoshi quien me habló? _Miró más fijamente la estatua.

_Cuya grandeza corre por tus venas_… ¿Él tendría algún tipo de grandeza?

-¡Aang!—volteó. Katara lo llamaba.

-Debemos irnos—dijo Sokka.

No dijo nada. Solamente caminó hacia ellos. volteó hacia la estatua nuevamente, y por un solo momento, no vio la madera tallada, si no a una mujer ahí parada, sonreírle.

_Ánimo._

Escuchó nuevamente, mientras emprendían un vuelo lejano a la Isla de Kyoshi.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Al menos creo haber conservado el carácter de Kyoshi ¿Ustedes que piensas?

dejen sus comentarios.

chao!


	10. Memoria 2

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, UNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS :)

¡Ya volviiiii! Creo que me he tardado... bueno, ya les traigo un nuevo drabble para su deleite. No tengo nada más que decir... y me parece de lo más extraño.

* * *

**II.-Memoria 2.**

_-No debemos causar problemas aquí, Aang—dijo el Monje Gyatso al intrépido niño de siete años—Estamos en una ciudad del Reino Tierra, debemos comportarnos bien._

_-Eso haré—contestó el niñito, inclinándose a manera respetuosa frente a su pupilo, mientras los dos entraban a la pequeña posada donde se quedarían unos días._

_-Eso esperó—contestó el Monje—Ahora, puedes ir a jugar, pero regresa a la posada antes del anochecer._

_-¿Puedo usar mi Aire-control?_

_-Sí, mientras no cause ningún problema._

_-¡Bien!—Aang saltó y se fue casi volando lejos de la posada. El Monje Gyatso suspiró entre aliviado y preocupado._

_-Algo me dice que hice bien trayendo dinero de más por si debo pagar alguna multa…-susurró, con una sonrisa casi paternal en su rostro._

_Aang empezó a recorrer todas las calles de la ciudad. No era la primera vez que visitaba una ciudad del Reino Tierra, pero sí la primera que iba a esa. Siendo Maestro Aire, Aang era nómada, pero como era pequeño el Monje Gyatso se encargaba de cuidarlo cuando viajaba por el mundo. Hasta que cumpliera los diez años, no podría ir a ningún lado que no fueran los Templos Aire solo. _

_Se distrajo pateando una piedra caliza por las calles. Aquella distracción le impidió ver a un grupo de niños pretendiendo retar a otro y cuya pelea se acercaba a él peligrosamente. Los gritos le alertaron de su proximidad y cuando alzó la cabeza, inmediatamente dio un enorme salto y se sostuvo en el aire por unos segundos, dejando que la jauría de mocosos bandoleros pasara por debajo de él._

_Sostenido por una esfera de aire, Aang pudo ver que todos esos niños estaban escapando de otro, igual de siete años, que parecía ser un Maestro Tierra. El aire se agotó en la esfera y Aang cayó suavemente a tierra, justo al lado de ese niño maestro._

_-¡Hey!—le llamó, estaba cubierto de polvo, desalineado—¿Sabes a dónde se fueron esos cobardes?_

_Aang le devolvió una mirada confusa._

_-No—contestó—Ellos… ¿Huían de ti?_

_-Sí—dijo el niño, orgulloso de esa respuesta—Me estuvieron provocando desde la semana pasada, querían pelear conmigo. Pero ya vez, no se puede pelar contra el mejor maestro tierra…_

_-¿Eres maestro tierra?_

_-Sí, y tú un maestro aire ¿O me equivoco?_

_-No ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Se nota en tu forma de vestir—el niño río—Me llamo Bumi, gusto en conocerte._

_Tendió la mano. Aang sintió simpatía por aquel niño y se la estrechó._

_-Yo Aang._

_-Bienvenido a Omashu, Aang._

-Gracias—dijo al viento, mirando la imponente ciudad delante suyo.

-¿Listo para entrar, Aang?

-Vamos—contestó a Sokka.

Le costaba aún creer que todo hubiera cambiado tanto. Cien años… ¿Qué fue de Bumi?

* * *

Espero que en verdad les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	11. ¡Sorpresa!

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS CORTAS HISTORAS.

¡Oh, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia! Esta vez no pasó por falta de inspiración, si no por despistada. Simplemente se me olvido que el capítulo lo tenía en manager desde hacia un buen de tiempo.

Bueno, este es un drabble cortito y casi sin sentido, pero me pareció buena idea hacer un capítulo acerca de él.

* * *

**III.- ¡Sorpresa!**

_-¿Pero cuál es el objetivo del juego si no se aprende nada?—había dicho el Rey—Ahora dime ¿Cuál es mi nombre?…_

En su momento no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de qué contestar. Pero, recapitulando todo lo que había hecho durante las pruebas, cómo cada circunstancia ameritaba soluciones que nunca imaginó; eso le hizo descubrir la respuesta.

Estaba ahora parado frente al Rey loco, como él y sus amigos le llamaron debido a todos los problemas que les estaba causando desde que entraron al Palacio. Ahora entendía que no fueron problemas y que esos retos tenían una fuerte razón de ser: Aang necesitaba desarrollar todo su potencial creativo e inteligencia si quería derrotar a una Nación con cien años de ventaja frente a la guerra. ¿Y qué mejor forma de desarrollar esa parte de su mente, que siendo entrenado por el genio-loco?

-Como tu dijiste hace mucho tiempo—le habló—Tuve que abrir mi mente a las posibilidades…

Los ojos del Rey se abrieron, visiblemente alegres. El Rey ahora mostraba gran orgullo de que Aang resolviera ese enigma. Y Aang no podía estar más sorprendido que él, al saber quién era.

-Bumi ¡Eres un Genio-Loco!—gritó antes de abalanzarse para darle un abrazo ¡Que gratificante era saber que no todas las personas a quienes quiso se habían ido!

-Aang, me alegra verte—respondió el Rey Bumi.

Era una sorpresa muy grande, pero reconfortante, saber que algunas cosas seguían ahí. Bumi era el ejemplo; habían pasado cien años, pero seguía ahí su fiel amigo.

Quizás, solo quizás, no todo _su_ mundo estaba perdido.

* * *

Increíblemente corto, a comparación del anterior. Bumi me encanta y quise que apareciera más, básicamente esa fue la razón de agregarlo en este drabble. Ya en el otro-que subiré muy pronto, a más tardar tres días-se mencionará el resto de su viaje por el Reino Tierra.

¡Nos leemos y muchas gracias por leer esta historia! ^^

P.D: los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos :)

chao!


	12. Visión

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, UNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS.

Um... ¿Qué puedo decir? Siguiendo con la trayectoria de la historia, no pude evitar enfocarme en algo más... ¿romántico será la palabra? Es decir, Aang lleva enamorado de Katara desde que la conoció, decidí que sería bueno marcar ese sentimiento, de esta curiosa forma.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**bronkaloka: **nuevamente, muchas gracias. Chequé ya la pregunta que me hiciste en otro comentario, ciertamente, si la termino sería plagio. Estor tratando de ponerme en contacto con la autora para saber si la continuara o apoyarla. El tiempo lo dirá, pero te mantendré informada.

**Lizmi: **exactamente eso era lo que quería transmitir

**nisseblack: **no tan rápido como usualmente hago con esta historia ¡Pero actualicé!

* * *

**IV.- Visión.**

Estaba escondido tras las cajas de madera que guardaban sepa Dios que cosas, cuidando que la luz del farol no revelara su presencia. Se asomaba de vez en vez para intentar ver si es que ella se dignaba a aparecer. Había sido un día bastante pesado, sin saber cómo estaba, dónde, en qué condiciones… ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Finalmente, una silueta apareció a la distancia. Intentaba afanosamente esconderse del farol, pero se movía con fluidez. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en llegar con ellos.

-Al fin—exclamó Sokka a sus espaldas, con una voz tan queda que apenas y pudo escucharla.

Lentamente para no ser descubierta, Katara se fue acercando a ellos. Pudo entonces verla, pero no fue una panorámica nada agradable.

Aunque bien peinado, podía ver su cabello algo sucio; las trenzas estaban alisadas y brillantes, pero el polvo fue detectado por su agua vista; seguramente producto del trabajo que le mandaron hacer durante el día, o la suciedad del lugar. Su ropa azul y celeste que tanto le favorecía estaba cubierta con ese horrible camisón, delgado y manchado, bastante desgastado y que no tenía un olor muy agradable.

Al verla, sintió coraje hacia esos soldados ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratarla como si fuera una criminal? Recordó entonces que ella era prisionera de ese horrible lugar.

Se golpeó mentalmente ¿En qué momento se le hizo buena esa idea? ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió el detenerla?

_La amas, intentarás complacerla en todos los sentidos,_ se dijo ¡Que horrible era pelearse contra uno mismo!

Esa visión, no fue nada agradable. Pero cuando la vio sentarse a su lado, sonriente, no pudo evitar devolverle esa misma sonrisa.

* * *

Ya lo sé, es muy cortito aún para ser un drabble, aún así se me hizo una buena idea ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	13. Solsticio

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Bien, como me he excedido haciendo drabble es mi compu, creo que subiré un capítulo de esta historia casi todos los días, para terminar rápido, o mínimo cada tres días ¡Son demasiados!

* * *

**V.- Solsticio.**

-_¿Estás listo?—_susurró la amable y firme voz del Avatar Roku.

-Si, estoy listo—contestó, inspirado por una confianza ciega en su predecesor que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser.

Sintió entonces que la puerta en su interior se abría, pero la energía que de ella salía no se expandió con ira y fuerza como la vez anterior. En esa ocasión sintió que la energía fluía libre en su interior, obedeciendo órdenes sordas a sus oídos. La energía llegó a su pecho y ahí se concentró toda.

Respiró profundamente. El Avatar Roku apareció frente a él; más joven y en cuerpo humano. Se dejó guiar y entonces sintió a su cuerpo moverse, imitando los movimientos del Avatar Roku. La energía concentrada en su pecho fluía por sus brazos y manos de una forma libre pero a la vez controlada tan equilibrada, que quedó asombrado por el esporádico dominio que ahora ejercía a esa fuerza sobrenatural, antes incontrolable.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó ser. La energía fluía como el agua y él se dejó guiar por ella, tranquilizándose y a la vez sintiendo un poder tan asombroso y grande que jamás había sentido con anterioridad.

Tan rápido como apareció esa sensación de plenitud, desapareció. La energía quedó otra vez encerrada en la puerta, reforzada ahora con doble candado. El cuerpo lo sentía algo adolorido. Una intensa corriente de aire parecía querer tumbarlo, el suelo temblaba horrorosamente y se sentía un calor abrasador, parecido al fuego.

-¡Aang!—abrió los ojos para ver a Katara y Sokka a su lado.

-¿Eh…?—se sentía desorientado.

-¡El templo va a colapsar!

¿Colapsar? Pero… ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

Siempre me pregunté qué sentiría Aang cuando los anteriores Avatares (Roku en este caso) usan su cuerpo. Espero que les haya agradado la forma en que la retraré.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

chao!


	14. Simulando

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS.

Este drabble es increíblemente pequeño, y eso que intenté alargarlo un poco. Personalmente, no me gustó la manera en que Aang se comportó cuando el grupo estuvo con Jet ¿No se supone que estaba ya en ese entonces enamorado de Katara? Esta es una historia donde trato de mostrar una parte más humana y enamorada de Aang.

* * *

**VI.- Simulando.**

Le agradaba.

No podía negarlo, el tipo era de su agrado. Aunque parecía no tener simpatía alguna con Sokka, a él si le caía bien. Parecía ser simpático, inteligente, una buena persona. Pero aún así, sentía algo extraño que apenas podía describir.

Era una ira curiosa en lo más profundo de su interior. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido. Era muy extraño, porque por un lado, le agradaba, pero por el otro, lo odiaba ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Odiar era algo muy malo, según le habían enseñado los monjes. Por eso decidió esconderlo, simular que nada había pasado, que ese sentimiento encontrado no existía. ¡Pero estaba ahí! Y parecía aumentar cada vez que veía a Jet con Katara; ella sonriéndole dulcemente y sonrojándose.

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, no hagas una tontería._ Se decía a sí mismo, obligándose a simular de nuevo, aparentar una alegría que en el fondo no cabía. Era una necesidad impetuosa de alejar a Katara de Jet y unas ganas increíblemente grandes de amenazarlo en caso de que volviera a acercarse a _su_ Katara ¿Desde cuando era suya?

Estos sentimientos solamente lo confundían más y más. Pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que eran sentimientos negativos, de los cuales no podía salir absolutamente nada bueno. Los hundió dentro de sí. Los negó. Simuló que no existían. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era esa emoción?

Algunos meses después supo su nombre: celos.

* * *

No sé ustedes, pero a Aang lo veo celoso muy pocas veces en la serie. Durante la primera temporada casi nunca, la segunda algo más, no es si no en la tercera donde lo vemos algo más apasionado. Y cuando lo vemos más enamorado, ella lo rechaza. ¡Que mal! eso no me terminó de convencer...

Espero que les haya agradado el drabble ¡Espero sus comentarios!^^

chao!


	15. Culpa

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS CORTAS HISTORIAS.

Como tengo demasiados Drabble por subir, actualizaré esta historia de tres a seis veces por semana.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**SammyKataangTwilight:** ¡ya pude actualizar! ^^

**Sandy1994:** completamente de acuerdo, ahí les falló a los autores.

**Nisseblack:** ¿a poco no es adorable imaginarlo celoso? :)

* * *

**VII.-Culpa**

-¡Le diste la espalda al mundo!—gritó el anciano.

-¡No es cierto!—gritó Katara, defendiéndolo.

Pero no había defensa para ello.

Abrió su planeador. Y se fue volando.

-¡Sí, escapa otra vez!—gritó nuevamente el anciano.

Y esas palabras solamente fueron piedras que golpearon lo más profundo de su conciencia.

Encontró una cueva y ahí se refugió. La oscuridad le era amparo. La culpa cada día pesaba más en su interior y ya no encontraba forma alguna para hacerla más llevadera ¡No podía!

Había escapado, y en su ausencia todo lo que conocía fue destruido. Él se fue, dándole la espalda a su pueblo entero y a su gente cuando el fuego llegó para quemarlos, destruyéndolos por completo.

No había forma de defenderse. Él fue un maldito cobarde. Un miedoso que no supo enfrentar sus responsabilidades y en vez de cargarlas, como cualquier buen hombre lo hubiera hecho, las tiró y escapó.

No, no tenía perdón el haber dejado que la guerra consumiera todo rastro de armonía dejando a su paso miseria y dolor. Porque todo era culpa de él. Toda esa guerra y sus consecuencias eran culpa de él ¡Sólo de él!

La culpa se hizo más pesada y representó un verdadero reto para su espalda, al tener que cargarla. Sabía que no podría soportar el seguir viviendo con esa carga tan pesada. Pero esa carga, y esa culpa, eran su castigo. Su muy justo castigo por ser una gallina. Por ser un cobarde.

-¿Aang?—le habló Katara.

Abrió sus ojos, con la culpa aún martirizándolo, pero aún así sintió un poco de alivio. Ella siempre se lo daba.

* * *

Sé que en este capítulo el sentimiento de culpa se sobre entiende, pero como es parte de la vida de Aang no pude omitirlo. Ya se verán más situaciones futuras, de poco en poco.

¡Por favor, opinen! :)

chao!


	16. Alivio

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

No tengo palabras, solamente historias que publicar en ésta ocasión. Lamento, claro, demorar tanto, pero es una situación temporal. Pronto se hartarán de mí, ya lo verán.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Nisseblack:** lo sé, muy cortos, pero es que son drabble.

**SammyKataangTwilight:** gracias, aprecio muchísimo ese comentario ^^

* * *

**VIII.-Alivio.**

"_Así como diste forma a las nubes éste día, puedes darle forma a tu propio destino"_

Las palabras hacían eco en su mente, rebotando entre pared y pared y taladrándose hasta lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Lo que entendía de esas palabras le brindaban un consuelo impresionante que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Era como si una carga sele hubiese quitado de los hombros y ahora pudiera caminar más ligero hacia su destino.

¿Y porqué?

El podía darle forma a su propio destino. Era casi lo mismo que los Monjes le decían, pero de manera más sencilla, directa y fácil a comprender. La vida solo era resultado de las decisiones que se tomaban mientras caminaban hacia tu destino. Y solo él, nadie más que él, podía escoger sobre sí mismo.

Cierto, Tía Wu no había visto amor en su futuro inmediato, pero ¿El futuro más lejano? Aang tenía muy firmes convicciones acerca de unirse a la mujer que amara para formar una familia. Siempre lo había deseado. Y enfocaría buena parte de su vida en conseguirlo. Una mujer siempre le venía a sus pensamientos y aquello le consolaba. Sentía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que ante sus ojos tenía el destino.

Sólo era cuestión de tomar las decisiones correctas. No sería un camino fácil, lo sabía, él reconocía todos los deberes sociales y para con el mundo que debía afrontar desde ese día hasta su muerte. Pero de cierta manera, también sabía que con amor, amistad, paz y paciencia, podría conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Siempre y cuando no se dejara guiar por la razón, si no por el corazón. Al menos, eso era lo que Gyatso siempre le decía.

"_El corazón siempre ve lo que le es útil al espíritu, y la mente lo que necesita el cuerpo. A la larga, el alma vale mucho más Aang. Por eso siempre debes dejar que sean las emociones de tu corazón las que guíen tus acciones, para recibir paz, y no las del raciocinio que confunden y perturban tu alma"_ Eran las exactas palabras del Monje.

Lo que dijo la tía Wu solo reafirmaba lo que el sabio Monje le dio cien años atrás. Sí, el alivio de saberlo era tan intenso, tan infinitamente preciado. No lo cambiaría por nada. Miró a su lado, Katara estaba recostada y dormida ya desde hacia tiempo. Miró nuevamente las estrellas, y estiró las manos hasta colocarlas enfrente suyo.

-Con estas manos construiré mi futuro. El destino está en ellas—murmuró, nadie le escuchó. Sólo él, y los astros.

El cansancio al fin lo venció. Y se acomodó en el pelaje de Appa hasta quedar dormido.

* * *

No sé, me salió curioso este drabble. Siento que algo parecido debió experimentar Aang, pues el niño estaba de por sí demasiado angustiado por su futuro como Avatar para no sentirse "aliviado" con esas palabras. O al menos, yo me setiría así ¿Ustedes qué piensan? Déjenme sus comentarios en un lindo review ¿Si?

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	17. Nunca

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Bueno, a partir de ahora y con la cantidad abrumadora de drabble que tengo arrinconados en una carpeta de mi computadora, deberé actualizar esta historia varias veces por semana. Por cuestiones de tiempo y escuela no podré garantizar gran cosa, salvo suplicar que mi voluntad sí se cumpla en esta ocasión.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Daari:** Gracias, me alegra que me consideres tan buena escritora ¡No sabes cómo se siente eso de emocionante! ^^

**SammyKataangTwilight:** Tu fidelidad me da ánimos para seguir perfeccionando mi redacción.

* * *

**IX.-Nunca.**

-¡AHHHH!—Gritó de dolor.

Su voz, normalmente dulce y amable, tornándose aguda, desgarrando su garganta por aquel chillido. ¿Y por qué gritaba? ¡Ah, por su culpa! Bonito asunto…

Fue demasiado rápido, todo. Ella gritó, cayendo al suelo por el dolor, se paró y corrió. Sokka le tumbó y mostró lo enojadísimo que estaba ¿Y cómo no? El mismo se sentía en esos momentos el ser más deplorable de todo el universo. No había excusas ni pretextos que justificaran el daño tan intenso que le había causado a su Katara.

¿Por qué era tan cruel el destino? La única persona a la que quería por sobre todas las cosas, y protegería si eso le costaba la vida, fue quien salió herida en sus prácticas. Había sido un accidente, verdad, pero no por eso menos traumatizante para ella.

Y para él.

Se dejó caer en la tierra, acopió valor para sentarse erguido y así trató de calmarse sin conseguirlo. Su conciencia estaba inquieta, su corazón dolido y su alma rota al saberse enemigo de Katara. Porque eso que acaba de hacerle, y la manera en que lo efectúo, era como cualquier despiadado de la Nación de Fugo habría hecho. Ahora, era él su enemigo, ya no su amigo.

Y eso le causó lágrimas. De culpa. Ese sentimiento convertido en una pesada piedra que cargaba vagamente sobre sus hombros, sabía que nunca se iría, la llevaría como cruz toda la vida en castigo de haberle causado tanto daño a un ser tan angelical. Y la cargaría dignamente ¿Qué mas? Solo eso le quedaba.

Ella se curó, le perdonó, pero no por eso menguaría la culpa. Acaba de encontrar una parte de su naturaleza que no solo rivalizaba con Katara, si no con el mundo entero. Parte que empeñaría en encerrar y jamás, se juró, ¡Jamás! Volvería a usar. Ese poder era más bien una maldición, ahora lo comprendía.

Nunca usaría nuevamente su fuego control.

Y en lo que a él respectaba, un Avatar podía serlo sin por eso ser un Maestro Fuego.

* * *

Esta es una parte de la serie donde les juro que casi lloré. Aang estaba increíblemente afligido y me pareció ésta una buena manera de profundizar los pensamientos que tenía mientras meditaba encerrado en la tienda, antes de que Katara llegara. El título se refiere a la determinación de Aang para jamás usar el fuego-control.

Sin nada más que decirles, me despido.

chao!


	18. ¿Esperanza?

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

De un tiempo acá he estado pensando: ¿A dónde quiero llegar publicando tantos drabble? por que tengo pensados tantos... y siento que corro el riesgo a que se aburren; por eso pensaba seriamente dejar este proyecto. Luego me dije "¡Lo empezaste, ahora lo terminar!" y es duro mirarse al espejo y encontrarte esa mirada de reproche a ti mismo ¡Por una historia! En serio, psicológicamente estoy algo mal, por eso por salud mental me forcé a concluir por completo esta serie de drabble tarde, cueste y pague lo que sea.

Ya si se aburren no es cosa mía ¡Yo si cumplí!

* * *

**X.-¿Esperanza?**

Las nubes se quedaban atrás como enormes bolitas esponjadas de algodón que se deshacían cuando las sobrevolaba. El suave olor a hierba mojada de la madrugada era más intenso a esas alturas, y la nieve caía pequeña sobre ellos depositándose en lo más alto de las montañas.

¿Sería como él esperaba? ¡Anhelaba que así fuera! Que ese anciano no se equivocara. Que una parte de su pasado se conservara completa y sin rastros del tiempo transcurrido.

-¿Por qué no?—le había dicho a Katara y Sokka. Y ellos encogieron los hombros con incredulidad mientras más avanzaban a su destino.

Aang abrió enormemente los ojos cuando reconoció la forma de esas montañas enfrente suyo. ¡Ya casi llegaban! El ansia creció, el estómago dejó recorrer un ligero cosquilleo de emoción mientras empañaban sus ojos de alegría contenida. Sentimientos que crecieron, cuando notó las manchas lejanas que flotaban sobre la tierra a alturas inhumanas.

¡Sí era verdad! Casi podía jurar que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas por la intensa alegría que eso le provocó. Fue como retroceder en el tiempo, a una época donde el dolor no existía, reencontrarse con aquel bello pasado que había quedado destruido por las llamas. Y la emoción era increíblemente intensa ¡Más de lo que hubiese imaginado!

De súbito aquello desapareció. Cuando, ya más cerca, descubrió que no eran maestros aire. Planeaban, solo eso. Sin aire control. Sin espíritu.

Esperanza toda, una desilusión inmensa que casi le hizo llorar. Sintió pena por su pueblo, destruido entero por culpa de él y nadie más. ¿Qué quedaba de los maestros aire, que no fuera una imitación barata?

¿Qué?

* * *

Con lo emocionado que se veía Aang en reencontrarse con maestros aire, pienso que su desilusión debió ser más que fatal al percatarse de que no lo eran; de ahí radica su coraje al ver que cambian tanto el Templo y lo renuente que es a confiar plenamente en esa gente antes de apoyarlas. Eso desde mi muy humilde punto de vista. Ya vamos llegando al final de esta primera parte, que corresponde el libro agua. Sigue el libro tierra, la segunda temporada.

¿Qué más cosas se me ocurrirán?

chao!


	19. Luna

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO.

Voy a tener que actualizar esta historia muy seguido si deseo concluirla pronto, así que váyanse acostumbrando al ritmo por favor. Este es un capítulo increíblemente extraño y el que concluye la parte del libro agua. A partir del próximo empieza el libro tierra.

Disfruten.

* * *

**XI.-Luna.**

El cielo estaba todo color negro. No había ya nada que alumbrase la noche como lo hacía antes la enorme perla depositada sobre el firmamento. En el preciso instante en que la Luna había desaparecido, Aang sintió un pinchazo en su cabeza extenderse por todo su cuerpo cual calambre.

-No queda ninguna esperanza—murmuró Yue, con aflicción.

Con el calambre que le recorrió, llegó un dolor fuerte pero tolerable justo en su pecho. Y fue como si una puerta se abriera. Otra más grande, más poderosa, y de donde emergió un poder asombroso que jamás había experimentado. Repentinamente sintió a todo el Mundo de los Espíritus dentro suyo y usándolo como puente hacia la tierra de los vivos. Una conexión que nunca había experimentado de esa forma.

Apenas se había abierto esa puerta y el poder extendido a cada parte de su cuerpo, entendió lo que debía hacer. Se dejó llevar por completo por la esencia de todos los espíritus y pronto una corriente de calmada agua comenzó a colarse por sus venas y a tomar control de su cuerpo. No le importó. Sabía que era necesario.

Delante suyo un gallardo hombre con el símbolo del océano resplandeciendo en todo su pecho lo miró altivo y a la vez suplicando. Inclinándose un poco, habló:

-_¿Me permites usarte Avatar?—_fue lo que dijo.

-_Sólo si es necesario_—respondió, sin ser consciente enteramente de lo que pasaba.

Y el agua que corría por sus venas repentinamente se hizo tormentosa y sintió su espíritu caer a lo más profundo de su ser, en un rincón donde el océano parecía acogerlo como huésped temporal en lo que su espíritu regresaba.

Ahí, donde se encontraba, todo era paz. Sentía que miles de espíritus lo rodeaban como si lo protegieran. Pero el balance no era correcto. Las fuerzas del bien y el mal aparecieron delante suyo como dos luces, una negra y otra blanca, que parecía una imponerse a la otra ¡Y eso no era bueno!

Comprendiendo que su deber como Avatar era traer paz y equilibrio, se abalanzó a las luces y se colocó en medio de ellas. Con ambas manos extendidos hizo lo posible por separarlas y una vez que ambas estuvieron calmadas, operó como mediador. Su piel clara se comenzó a empalidecer aún más, ambas fuerzas que regían al universo giraban entorno suyo con armonía, una que desaparecería tan pronto él se fuera. Pero ¿cómo mantener ese equilibrio ahí y a la vez volver a la tierra?

En ese oscuro y profundo rincón brilló una luz blanca. Ambas energías parecían moverse asombradas por el intruso. Aang miró y se asombró de ver a Yue, vestida toda de blanco, sonriéndole. Y también apareció el hombre con el símbolo del océano. La luz negra se fue con el hombre y la blanca con Yue. Así, los dos espíritus de movieron en círculos suavemente para restaurar el equilibrio.

Aang abrió los ojos y sintió que la cabeza le dolía. Estaba parado encima de la muralla externa del Polo Norte, la luna brillaba en el cielo, y los barcos de la Nación de Fugo se marchaban apurados.

No entendía del todo qué había pasado. Pero comprendió mejor su deber en mantener el equilibrio.

* * *

Sin palabras para describir los drabble que se aproximan.

¡Por favor, dejen sus comentarios!

chao!


	20. LIBRO TIERRA

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO LOS DRABBLE.

Uf, si que he estado corta de tiempo e inspiración últimamente. Siento tenerlos en tanto suspenso pero la buena noticia es que se acercan las vacaciones, al menos en mi país. Para quienes aún leen esta colección de drabble, les agardezco, y ojalá les sigan gustando.

* * *

**LIBRO TIERRA**

**Parte 1: Buscando.**

* * *

**I.-Muerta.**

La impotencia era una sensación desagradable; y en ese momento incrementó tanto en su interior que fue arrastrado por esa emoción. Las cadenas lo ataron de pies y manos y por más que luchaba era imposible soltarse de ellas.

-¡Libérela!—gritó una vez más.

-No te veo brillar—le respondió.

Katara estaba llorando, llena de desesperación. La tierra llegaba hasta el cuello y sabía su estrepitoso final. Lo miró suplicante y con ojos vidriosos, pidiendo a las claras una ayuda que no podía ofrecerle.

-¡Aang!—gritó.

Y entonces se hundió.

Había sido enterrada viva.

Había muerto.

Lo primero que sintió fue una espantosa culpa ¡Como si no le sobrara ese sentimiento! De no haber sido tan insistente con el estado avatar, de haber sido paciente y escuchado los consejos de su morena amiga, las cosas no hubiesen pasado de esa forma. Katara estaría feliz, a salvo, sonriéndole mientras volaban hacia Omashu. ¡Pero no la escuchó! Y he ahí las consecuencias.

Las imágenes de una vida sin Katara pasaron delante suyo y le causaron un dolor desgarrador que solo pudieron hacerle crecer una ira palpitante. No todo había sido culpa suya ¡El general! Ese malnacido bastardo con sus propias manos la había asesinado, enterrándola al abismo terrenal.

Su ira se desencadenó y fue como un golpe que derrumbó aquella puerta en su interior. La energía simplemente siguió su curso fluyendo por sus venas. El odio hacia ese general enfermo y la tristeza de perder a la dueña de su corazón se fusionaron en una sola y poderosísima emoción que acrecieron su ya de por sí enorme poder.

No había marcha atrás.

El Estado Avatar, con todos los avatares, se había desencadenado.

* * *

Oh, bueno, sé que no es la gran cosa y por eso dejaré el siguiente capítulo. Lo importante es que ua inicie el LIBRO TIERRA, que se dividará en dos partes. La primera parte (esta) que se llama _buscando_ y va en relación con la búsqueda de Toph, la maestra tierra. La segunda parte se enfocará en la etapa posterior al inicio del entrenamiento de Aang en la tierra control.

Así pienso irme con todos los libros y ya tengo más o menos calculado la cantidas de capítulos que tendrá esta colección (bastantitos) Si me dejan comentarios se los agaradeceré mucho.

chao!


	21. ¡Por poco!

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR ESTO SIN GANAR NI UN CÉNTIMO POR ELLO.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado? espero que de lo mejor y no teniendo qué decir, me iré directo a ver sus lindos comentarios que dan de comer al ánimo:

l**eslimanya97 y SammyKataangTwilight**

¡Amigas mías! les agradezco de sobre manera que se tomen la molestia de leer cada loco proyecto ideado por mi macabra imaginación y de paso comentar en cada capítulo sin falta alguna. T-T ¡Si son amigas buenas! (ahora ando muy dramático y no sé porqué diantres estoy así)

Ahora, antes de que me ponga a escribir cosas más raras, el capitulo:

chan-chan-chan-chaaaan

_(tambores)_

* * *

**II.-¡Por poco!**

La luz de la pequeña vela en su mano se desvanecía por la cera ya casi inexistente. La oscuridad que rodeaba aquellos túneles los acechaba cuales cazadores dispuestos a atacarlos tan pronto el manto de protección que esa llamita les ofrecía desapareciera al fin. Aang miró la luz en manos de Katara y después alzó la vista en un desesperado intento de captar una señal que les señalara la salida. Imposible. No había nada.

-¿Qué haremos?—preguntó de nuevo, sabía que Katara seguía molesta por lo patético que se expreso al proponer ella un beso. ¡Cuando lo que más deseaba era probar sus labios! Tonto, no dejaba de repetirse que fue un insensible y tarado.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?—le respondió Katara, parándose delante suyo con la veladora casi apagada. Lo miró fijamente y Aang pudo ver una seguridad y cariño en sus ojos azules tan profundos que le conmovió el alma.

Lentamente fueron inclinándose uno hacia el otro, entreabrió los labios y fue cerrando los ojos. No quiso dejar de observarla en todo momento y por eso los dejó semi abiertos. La oscuridad se hacia más presente y pronto el rostro de Katara se desvaneció en ella. Todo el rededor era negro y eso le dio más seguridad.

Entrelazó su mano con la de Katara y se acercó con más decisión, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, el aliento de su querida morena golpeó sus propios labios y degustó su sabor aún antes de probarlo. Estaba a punto de sentirlos cuando…

Una suave luz hizo desaparecer toda oscuridad, los ojos de Katara se abrieron de golpe y un sonrojo se extendió por toda su cara al verse tan cerca de Aang. Se separó nerviosa y alzó la mirada hacia los bellísimos cristales que ahora alumbraban el túnel.

Aang resopló por lo bajo ¡Por poco y la besaba!

Tontos cristales…

* * *

Cortito y tierno, esta parte siempre se me hizo de las más tiernas en la serie. Me gustaría imaginar que sí se besaron, pero por la mirada de Aang y la de Katara pienso que estuvieron cerca sin conseguirlo.

¡Próximamente otro drabble loco y sin sentido!

chao!


	22. Risas

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

Pero que buena soy para demorar el actualizar cosas que llevo escritas desde hace meses ¿Porqué? ni yo misma entiendo estas cosas mías...

Por eso les traigo dos capítulos para ésta historia ¡Si, dos! :)

Disfruten...**  
**

* * *

**III.-Risas.**

Su objetivo era fácil: saber dónde estaban Katara y Sokka.

Pero cumplirlo era difícil.

Su mente estaba muy dispersa. Por una parte quería encontrar a sus amigos y por la otra, aún pensaba quién podría ser su Maestro Tierra. La explicación de Bumi y la descripción que le dio para encontrar a un buen maestro estaban taladradas en alguna parte de su mente incapaz de borrarse.

Pero ¿Cómo encontrar a una persona así?

No era tarea sencilla. Sumido en ese infinito pantano, cerró los ojos y pensó por un solo momento si es que había alguien que pudiera darle una pista sobre a quién buscaba ¡Una señal que le indicara a dónde ir, cómo sería el buen maestro tierra destinado a enseñarle!

-Jajajaja—escuchó.

Inmediatamente volteó y miró una borrosa silueta moverse de un árbol al otro. Las risas hicieron eco y volvieron a emerger de un punto distinto, haciéndolo saltar para encontrar a la persona que tanto reía.

No era la voz de Katara, menos la de Sokka. Era una persona diferente y cuando al fin la vio, tenía un hermoso vestido blanco y fino peinado. ¿Una noble? ¿De dónde?

-El tiempo es una ilusión. Y también lo es la muerte.

-¿Alguien que conoceré?

Asintió.

¿Conocería a una chica adinerada? ¿Por qué? ¿Sería importante en su búsqueda? ¿En su vida?

Porque de una cosa estaba seguro: él había pedido una señal y justo en ese momento apareció la chica riéndose. ¿Coincidencia?

Él no creía en ellas.

Creía en el destino.

* * *

Este capítulo me pareció tan básico... no, no es eso. Soy incapaz de describirlo...

Pero espero que les haya agradado.

chao!


	23. Juicio

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola de nuevo! como sabrán esta es el segundo capítulo que prometí en el drabble anterior. Me parece que tiene más sentido y mejor gusto.

Pero como todo, lo dejo a su criterio.

* * *

**IV.- Juicio.**

La tierra levantada por un intenso aire creó una densa cortina de polvo que impedía ver lo demás, salvo una silueta guerrera acercándosele lentamente hasta posicionarse enfrente suyo. Un viento fuerte en forma circular apartó el polvo necesario solo para que ambos se miraran frente a frente, con la neblina ocultándolos de todo.

Aang reconocía perfectamente el maquillado rostro de Kyoshi. Su rostro inexpresivo, su atuendo aguerrido, su porte distinguido. Una Avatar por excelencia.

-¿Kyoshi? ¿Qué pasa, porqué has venido a verme?—preguntó el niño.

-Por que necesitas mi ayuda—contestó, con su potente voz ligeramente dulcificada. Entonces, los ojos de la mujer brillaron en celeste y comenzó a hablar—Yo maté a Xin el conquistador, era un cruel tirano, Xin expandía su ejercito por todo el continente, cuando llego al cuello de la península donde vivíamos exigió que nos rindiéramos de inmediato. Le advertí que no me sentaría a observar como invadía nuestro hogar, pero él no quiso retroceder. Ese día nos separamos del resto del continente. Yo fui la creadora de la isla kyoshi para proteger a mi gente de los invasores.

Escuchaba todo atento, impresionado por lo que su vida pasada acababa de revelarle. No eran solo las palabras, Aang vio todo lo acontecido no como un expectador, si no como si fuera la mismísima Kyoshi cuando lo hizo en el pasado. 300 años atrás.

Tras terminar de hablar, Kyoshi miró seriamente a Aang.

-Yo maté a Xin para proteger la paz del mundo, como tú deberás hacerlo con el Señor de Fuego Ozai para proteger los mismos intereses.

-Pero ¿Y si no puedo?

-Sé que podrás, porque antes lo has hecho.

-En estos momentos es cuando menos estoy seguro de nada.

-Y cuando más apoyo necesitas. Recuerda Aang, que nunca estarás solo. _Todos _estamos de tu lado, apoyándote como ahora en los momentos que más necesitas de un empujón al camino correcto.

-¿Todos?

Y repentinamente Kyoshi se encogió para revelar a una fila interminable de personas con ojos brillando que miraban únicamente a Aang. Y el niño sintió que todos tenían rostros parecidos hacia él ¡Los había visto antes! Los conocía. Y ellos sabían por lo que Aang estaba pasando.

-No estás solo—murmuró Kyoshi por última vez, antes de que la nube de polvo lo cubriera de nuevo y todos los entes desaparecieran en un único resplandor.

Después de eso, se encontró rodeado por unos brazos y aspirando un inconfundible aroma.

-¿Katara?

* * *

Siempre muestran la relación Aang-Roku, pero casi nunca a los demás avatares. Personalmente me encanta Kysohi y por eso he procurado crear un enlace más profundo entre Aang y esta vida pasada suya. Espero que el diálogo y el sentido general de la historia les haya gustado.

Espero pacientemente sus comentarios :)

chao!


	24. Parte 2: Entrenando

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO.**

NOTA UNICA:

No tengo perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en subir un capítulo más a esta historia. El consuelo es que llevo escritos tantos drabble que dudo las actualizaciones se tracen de hoy en adelante. Lamento no poder dedicarles más tiempo, la escuela me demanda demasiada atención. Espero poder responder sus dudas más tarde y que disfruten leyendo.

* * *

**Parte 2: Entrenando.**

**I.-Imposible.**

_No puedo hacer esto._ Pensaba, mirando fijamente aquella piedra gigante enfrente de él. Erguida y firmemente plantada sobre la tierra, desafiándolo con su postura.

_Ya verás, piedra ¡Ya verás!_ Se paró firme, cerrando las dos manos en puños y aplicando toda fuerza presente en sus músculos para golpear aquella roca con una firmeza y certeza que sobrepasaba cualquiera empleada con anterioridad. Pero el golpe rebotó y lo mandó lejos a él. La roca en el mismo sitio.

_¡No puedo! _Gritó, sintiéndose repentinamente el ser más patético. Tanto tiempo buscando un maestro tierra que le enseñara, y ahora que estaba en frente de Toph, escuchando sus lecciones, le era imposible aplicarlas.

-Es tu elemento opuesto, por eso se te complica tanto.—le había dicho Katara. Y en cierta parte tenía razón, sólo que el mundo no podía esperar a que los años le arrebatasen esa competitividad de elementos presente en su interior. ¡El debía aprender en menos de dos meses al menos lo básico de la tierra-control si es que quería ganar la guerra!

Ni qué hablar del fuego-control. Pero ese arte jamás lo aprendería. Había hecho una promesa y la mantendría.

_Pero si no puedo dominar la tierra, no podré nunca tener esperanzas frente al Señor de Fuego._ Desplomado sobre el suelo, veía a la misma roca imponente. Dejó que el aire saliera de sus pulmones de un solo suspiro y entonces volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez, la fuerza re-direccionada lo mandó hasta golpearse con uno de los muros de roca. El polvo se levantó formando una nube arenosa cuando su amoratado cuerpo cayó nuevamente a la tierra.

La dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos en su cuerpo. El cansancio se había convertido en fatiga cansándole el solo hecho de tener los ojos abiertos; tanto sudar había ensuciado muchísimo su piel y se sentía asqueroso; por no decir que estaba deshidratado, la boca y garganta tan secas que la voz le salía ronca.

Parándose decaído y los hombros hacia abajo, caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron para llegar al campamento. Dominar la tierra-control era algo mucho más que difícil.

Era imposible.


	25. Perdido 2

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡hOLA A TODOS! Lamento lo mucho que he demorado en actualizar este fic. Por eso subí dos capítulos, esperando con eso que me puedan disculpar. Estos son más de relleno, de esos momentos que no vemos tan intensos en la serie pero que quisiéramos poder ver.

Me despido, esperando realmente que les agrade.

* * *

**II.-Perdido.**

El sol golpeaba su cara y quemaba su piel sin que eso le afectara en lo más mínimo. El calor hacía que sudase demasiado, la delgada piel de su atuendo pegándose a cada parte de su cuerpo con una sensación incómoda que aún así, no le detuvo. Sabía que estaba deshidratado, cansado, sus brazos temblándole por tantot iempo volando sobre el planeador. Si no se detenía pronto caería. No por eso se detenía.

Los grises ojos buscaban entre las ondulaciones de la arena, tan similares a las del mar, un punto blanco que pudiera identificar. No encontraba nunca nada y eso solamente acrecentaba la ya de por sí inmensa ira que estaba anidada en su interior desde horas atrás.

¿Cómo había sido Toph capaz de perder a Appa? ¡A Appa! Su bisonte volador. Su amigo desde que era un niño pequeñísimo en los Templos. El único legado de los Nómadas Aire después de él. Appa siempre había sido mucho más que una simple mascota. Era su compañero fiel, que lo escuchaba cuando nadie podía, lo apoyaba cuando nadie lo hacía, le enseñaba cuando no podía aprender y consolaba de los más oscuros secretos en su interior.

Appa era demasiado especial. Perderlo así como así era algo impensable. Cuando la desesperación escaló su esófago y llegó a la garganta, se le juntó con la ira y tristeza en un nudo espantoso. Entonces, descendió, y parado sobre las arenas del traicionero desierto dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libres por su rostro.

Y gritó. Y lanzó ráfagas de aire. Y golpeó a la nada. Y lloró más. Gritó más.

Appa estaba perdido. Pero lo encontraría. Así le costase la vida en ello, encontraría a su mejor amigo. Aunque, por el momento. Lo mejor era llorar.

* * *

Bueno, este momento me parece de los más emotivos que ocurren entre toda la serie. Perder a Appa, puede verse, es un golpe muy bajo para Aang. Al menos así pienso que debió sentirse.


	26. Dilema

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK. SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****lo mismo que en el capítulo anterior, este es el regalo por tardarme tanto en subir.

* * *

**III.-Dilema.**

Las personas pasaban por la elegante calle de aquel sector "alto" en la ciudad, ataviadas con sus finos vestidos bordados y de telas caras, usando diseños novedosos que presumir delante de los demás. Las mujeres con peinados extravagantes, los hombres con barbas largas y sombreros elegantes. Todos compartían algo: la ignorancia.

Esas personas que se preocupaban por presumir su dinero no sabían nada sobre la guerra. Atrás de los muros que no les eran permitidos pasar, la Nación de Fuego y su poderoso ejército amenazaba constantemente la seguridad más frágil que nada en esa ciudad llena de ignorantes cabezas huecas.

Al menos, Toph los llamaba así. Aang pensaba que esa gente no tenía la culpa de estar bajo el yugo de un gobierno mediocre y corrupto. Algo andaba muy mal ¿Por qué si no le ocultarían a los nobles que los campesinos eran realmente gente refugiada de aquellas llamas arrebatados de casas, hogares, familias y costumbres?

Por una parte, Aang consideraba que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, espantarlos con la verdad no era algo bueno y podían pedir ayuda a la Tribu Agua del Norte o a Omashu ¡O a alguien! Pero dejarlos en paz. Esa gente merecía la armonía ¿No? Hablaba de los recién llegados. Precisamente estaban en Ba Sing Se buscando todo lo que habían perdido, resumido en una palabra: paz.

Pero, también estaba el hecho de que la ciudad debía ser puesta al tanto de su crítica situación. Era muy poderosa, grande y con un ejército numeroso que necesitarían a la hora del combate. Además, no podían dejarla a su suerte si era atacada, aquello tampoco era algo bueno. Más ¿Cómo hacerle ver a un pueblo entero que estaba sumido en mentiras ideadas por sus políticos?

Hablar o no hablar. Cada decisión traería consecuencias paralelamente diferentes. Bajó la cabeza, miró a más personas pasar a través de su ventana.

Esto era un asunto que merecía profunda meditación.

* * *

Lo sé, ambos son muy cortos, pero al menos éste me gustó mucho. Vemos que Aang no le termina de gustar la vida en Ba Sing Se por muchas razones, entre ellas, la marcada jerarquía y secesión que ahí se vive. Y por otra, que se muestra menos y que aquí profundizo, porque es una ciudad que no le apoya precisamente porque no sabe lo mucho que lo necesitan. Son ignorantes en casi todos los sentidos.

Tanto si les gustó como si no, me encantaría saberlo por medio de un comentario :)

chao!


	27. Consejo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

* * *

**IV.-Consejo.**

Había huido, de la misma manera en que siempre hacía. Cuando debió dejar ir a Katara, al abrir el chakra, simplemente no pudo. Tenía demasiados sentimientos para con ella para simplemente olvidarlos en un segundo. Era más fuerte que él ese amor. Se sentía mal consigo mismo, usar el enorme poder del Estado Avatar podría hacerle ganar la guerra más rápido; y si no lo usaba estaba en grave riesgo de perder.

Las cosas eran más difíciles día con día. Más amenazas, más problemas, más decisiones que tomar. La situación simplemente escapaba de sus manos. Ya no se sentía fuerte, ni digno ni nada. El Mundo era destruido por el fuego sin que él supiera cómo apagarlo ¡Y era su deber! Era el Avatar.

La confusión, la culpa, crecían día con día. Más aún así, el consejo de Iroh, verdaderamente le ayudó.

_Me parece sabio que hayas escogido el amor._

¿Él era sabio? No estaba seguro, pero Iroh había dicho que sí. Simplemente había escuchado a su corazón cuando decidió eso.

_La vida a veces puede ser oscura como éste túnel, pero si sigues encontrarás un lugar mucho mejor._

¿Qué lugar era ese mejor? ¿Acaso el destino lo recompensaría por todos los deberes que le aventó a su espalda en un solo día? Ciertamente, Aang quería creer que terminada la guerra al fin encontraría la paz del mundo, y la suya.

Solamente le quedaba esperara hasta llegar al final del túnel y, por lo pronto, enfrentar los obstáculos bajo una sola certeza: no estaba solo.

* * *

Esto lo escribí simple y sencillamente porque amo a Iroh y siento que Aang necesitaba mucha comprensión en aquel momento de su vida. Me gusta pensar que tuvo algún consuelo tras las palabas del Maestro Fuego. Los demás drabble terminados los subiré dependiendo sus comentarios.

chao!


	28. LIBRO FUEGO

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

¡LO SE!

Tenía esta historia en el más impresionante olvido, cuando la actualicé, me impresioné de lo bajo que estaba... me reprendí mentalmente tantas veces que mi pobre cerebro debe estar actualizando en éste momento la lista de fics para que mañana mismo los actualice y no le meta ésta regañada de nuevo...

Pero con todo y las tardanzas, tengo la esperanza de que lean este capítulo y también les guste :)

comentarios:

Guest1: fue tu comentario el que mandó una señal a mi cabeza diciendo "¿te olvidaste de ésta también? ¡no seas floja y termina!" la verdad, no había actualizado ésta historia más porque no tenía "ganas" de escribirla que por otra cosa. Lo lamento, pero bueno, ya verás el después :)

Spry: You don't worry, you have a great spanish, but my english... well, there's betters xD Anyway, thanks for read my story, I hope you like this news chapters :)

* * *

**LIBRO FUEGO**

**.**

**Parte 1: Escondidos.**

**.**

**.**

**I.-Bailar.**

Ella estaba ahí, sentada con expresión aburrida en una mesa. Viendo cómo todos alrededor se divertían bailando al fin con el compás de la música. Simplemente no pudo verla sin que se le encogiera el corazón. La belleza exótica de Katara reclamaba ser presumida ante todos con su gran talento para la danza.

—Vamos a bailar—le dijo, con esa arrebatadora confianza que solamente adquiría en ocasiones especiales como esa. Katara le sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Agarró su mano.

Solo ese contacto mandó miles de descargas eléctricas alrededor de su cuerpo. La llevó al centro de la pista, donde le susurró al oído el baile que podrían ejecutar. Era complicado, pero no para ellos en ese momento. No ahora que estaban viéndose a los ojos fijamente, sonriendo y emocionados con la música acelerando sus corazones.

Todos se detuvieron para observar la danza que ellos estaban empezando. Era diferente a lo que bailaban y al mismo tiempo, les parecía emocionante.

—Nos están mirando—le dijo nerviosa por tantos ojos puestos en su figura.

—Piensa que solo estamos tu y yo—le respondió.

Y ella sonrió con tal seducción que, si no le dio un infarto en ese momento, fue porque estaba demasiado feliz como para dejarse llevar de esa forma. Sus manos firmemente sujetas mientras se inclinaban uno sobre el otro, con seguridad, con confianza. Ellos sabían los pasos, lo que debían hacer, la forma en que debían hacerlo.

Pero más que eso, estaban en su propio mundo. Cuando la música llegó a su punto culminante y ejecutaron los pasos más intensos, por un momento, todo alrededor desapareció. Y Aang pudo sentir que estaba solo con Katara. Los dos viéndose a los ojos, con esa pasión, ese cariño y esa felicidad. Con sus cuerpos danzando al mismo ritmo, en una perfecta sincronía.

Ella era tan hermosa. Tan preciosa viendo su delgado y esbelto cuerpo con una delgada capa de sudor haciendo brillar su morena piel; moviéndose con ritmo en posiciones perfectas y sencillamente graciosas, con su porte de princesa reluciendo tal belleza del sur.

Y él bailaba a su lado. Los dos cuerpos compartiendo en ese momento la admiración de todos los presentes. Pero sobre todo, los ojos azules de Katara posados en su mirada, sonriéndole, con un amor que en ese momento, no era ni por asomo el amor de una amiga hacia su amigo. Era un amor más intenso y más profundo. Más especial.

La música dio sus últimos acordes. Los pasos elaborados llegaron a un final armonioso en que los dos se cogieron de las manos. Aang la sostuvo entre sus brazos y los dos, cansados, sudorosos y jadeando, sonrieron. Estaban felices. Habían disfrutado _su_ baile al máximo.

* * *

Oh si, me pasé directamente al libro fuego porque no pensé que debiera agregar nada más en el Libro Tierra. Es decir, ya sabemos que durante la batalla Aang dio lo mejor de sí y fue asesinado por Azula, el tiempo que estuvo muerto fue retratado en el Escape al Mundo Espiritual (un capítulo que amé, por cierto, con lo bueno que estaba no comprendo porqué no lo incluyeron en la serie, pero ni modo)

En "el despertar" vemos los miedos, las dudas y la desolación que ya hemos visto antes en Aang, todos su temores materializándose; quise hacer un capítulo más alegre y, sobre todo, más kataang. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no, no demoraré mucho en actualizar. Este fic lo terminaré me cueste lo que me cueste.

Gracias por leer :)

chao!


End file.
